Chromosome XX pour Harry
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: Que se passe-t-il le jour ou le sauveur du monde sorcier se transforme par accident en une sublime jeune femme ? Va-t-il enfin ouvrir les yeux et voir ce qui est à portée de main ? TwoShot pour le HPDMHP Day et l'anniversaire de Harry. OS/OOC/Drarry.
1. Oh la poisse !

**Titre : Chromosome XX pour Harry ! **

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC/Yaoi**

**Couple/Pairing : Drarry**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : ****Tous les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécunaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Notes :* Recueil de Two-shot publiés spécialement pour le HPDMHP Day et L'anniversaire d'Harry ^^**

**** Présence de LIME et LEMON dans ces OS, alors pour ceux et celles que cela gènent je ne vous retiens pas ! **

***** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Joyeux HPDMHP !<strong>

* * *

><p>Une nouvelle année avait commencé à Poudlard. La dernière année scolaire n'ayant pu se dérouler convenablement à cause de la guerre, tous les élèves, sans exception, se devaient de refaire l'année perdue. Le Ministère ainsi que Dumbledore avaient convenu d'un commun accord d'atténuer autant que possible les retombées sur la nouvelle génération de sorciers et ainsi leur laisser avoir une vie aussi normale que possible.<p>

Il y avait quelques mois déjà, Harry avait vaincu définitivement Voldemort et était de nouveau redevenu le héros de la communauté sorcière, et les derniers mangemorts encore en liberté avaient enfin réussi à être tous arrêté et emprisonné à Azkaban.

Heureusement, on comptait très peu de pertes dans le camp du Golden boy et ceci grâce aux brillants stratèges de l'Ordre, et dont Ron (_oui oui Ron vous ne rêvez pas_ !) avait fait parti se servant de ses connaissances aux échecs afin d'anticiper les futures attaques et ainsi sauver le plus de monde possible. Mais également grâce aux espions, dont le nombre s'était révélé assez conséquent et les membres pour le moins inattendus.

Harry avait d'ailleurs, pas mal changé ces derniers mois. Entre la préparation physique et mentale développé par l'Ordre lors de ses entrainements et missions, on ne pouvait que lui accorder que ce changement lui avait été plus que bénéfique. En effet, exit le petit gringalet portant les vêtements trop larges de son rondouillard de cousin et bonjour au sublime jeune homme au regard perçant et aux vêtements plus souples et stylés laissant apercevoir son magnifique corps tout en muscle, faisant baver bon nombre de personnes sur son passage, filles et garçons confondus.

Aujourd'hui, quelques jours après la rentrée, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se retrouvaient donc pour cette nouvelle année en cours croisés de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et il régnait dans la salle de classe malgré la présence des deux maisons adversaires une relative mais néanmoins bonne entente.

Il faut dire que, et cela contre toute attente, le groupe de Malfoy, constitué à présent principalement de Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, avait grandement contribué à la victoire du griffon et de ses amis.

Et oui, le prince des Serpentard en personne avait joué un grand rôle, et non des moindre, donnant autant de renseignements que possible sur le-mage-trop-moche-et-qui-fait-chier-tout-le-monde, grâce à son rôle d'agent double, que dans sa participation au combat dans la bataille finale. D'autres de ses camarades n'avaient pas eut malheureusement sa chance et s'étaient éteints dans cette guerre marquée de nombreuses atrocités.

Le blond s'était embelli lui aussi avec le temps et avait développé une musculature toute en finesse mais bien présente et une grande puissance magique. Il avait aussi remarqué au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, qu'il avait développé de tendres sentiments à l'égard de son Potty. Bien sur cela s'était fait sans qu'il ne remarque quoi que ce soit, s'insinuant vicieusement en lui comme un venin. Draco avait pu l'observer donc ces derniers mois, sous un nouveau jour, si l'on peut dire, loin de leurs querelles de Poudlard et s'était rendu compte à quel point il avait pu se fourvoyer sur le brun toutes ces années. Il avait été touché de voir que celui-ci, malgré une peur évidente mais bien cachée, se tenait malgré tout debout et prêt à combattre devant un mégalomane psychopathe.

La découverte de la personnalité du griffondor l'avait fait pas mal réfléchir, il avait aimé ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir, et sans même sans rendre compte, avait été séduit. Puis ses yeux avaient fini par entrer dans la partie s'attardant davantage sur les courbes avantageuses du brun, retraçant mentalement son physique dans sa tête et réveillant "petit Draco" assez souvent après ca. Dès lors il se mit à remercier les entrainements de quidditch et de l'Ordre et se promit de toujours laisser un œil dans l'entourage de son Potty. Bien sur, il n'avait pu se résoudre à le dire à ses amis, ne sachant trop lui-même comment réagir, même si ceux-ci n'étaient pas dupe du tout de son manège autour du brun et rigolaient pas mal derrière son dos, se demandant quand exactement leur prince se déciderait à passer à l'attaque.

C'est ainsi que les relations entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors avaient changé, ayant évolué lentement mais sûrement. Avec le travail que chacun avait fourni et leur orgueil mit de côté, les activités communes et l'entente s'étaient améliorées considérablement développant une certaine complicité et un profond respect les uns pour les autres. Voire, même s'ils le cachaient la naissance d'une toute nouvelle amitié.

Mais revenons en au cours des septièmes et dernières années de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Comme si ce cours se révélait d'une grande utilité, au vu et su de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et du apprendre durant la guerre, il n'en était pas moins indispensable pour l'obtention de leur ASPIC.

C'est ainsi qu'il voyait aujourd'hui plusieurs sorts de défense, dont un bouclier magique réagissant avec plus ou moins d'intensité selon le niveau de magie de son utilisateur. Sort choisit par leur nouveau professeur leur demandant de se placer par deux.

Harry se déplaça vers un coin de la pièce se retrouvant devant un blond aux yeux argent, qui le fixait aussi sans dire mot. Il sourit en coin amenant le même sur le visage du Serpentard.

- Malfoy, salua-t-il après un court moment.

Oui parce que malgré l'amélioration de leur rapport durant la guerre Draco restait Malfoy pour Harry.

- Potter, répondit celui-ci, le bouffant littéralement du regard mais se préparant mentalement à le combattre. Il ne fallait pas oublier que le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, et accessoirement fantasme secret, était le grand Harry Potter, puissant sorcier ayant vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres, et que s'il n'arrivait pas à se reprendre à temps, il se ferait étaler à terre comme une poupée de chiffon.

Les deux élèves se choisissaient toujours pour les duels, peu de variante donc, connaissant la puissance magique de chacun et ses capacités. Ils aimaient toujours autant se défier, y prenant davantage plaisir qu'auparavant.

Les autres groupes se formèrent avant de commencer à lancer les sorts. Le cours se déroula à une vitesse folle, laissant tous les élèves assez éreintés par leur effort mais satisfaits.

La journée avait passé très lentement de l'avis d'Harry qui s'était donc trouvé relativement fatigué après le cours de Défense. Ce foutu bouclier semblait lui avoir vidé la moindre parcelle d'énergie. C'est pourquoi, à la fin de la journée, alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de diner dans la Grande Salle, le brun comateux prêta encore moins attention à ce qu'il entourait que d'habitude, totalement perdu dans un monde brumeux ou il lui semblait que son lit, particulièrement et davantage possessif ce soir là, l'appelait à coup de "rejoins-moi".

C'est pourquoi il ne prit pas garde à la petite fiole qui apparut discrètement près de son verre ni au liquide rose et légèrement odorant qui fut versé dans son verre.

Cependant, sur le chemin qui les conduisait à la tour des rouge et or avec Ron et Hermione, il se sentit prit de vertiges se rattrapant au mur, avant d'être prit par des convulsions le faisant s'effondrer à terre inconscient, laissant ses amis paralysés de peur sans avoir eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et de réagir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla Harry se rendit immédiatement compte qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Refermant brièvement les yeux, se sentant légèrement mâché, il se demanda rapidement le pourquoi de sa venue encore une fois dans le lieu aseptisé et se rappela alors des derniers évènements. Il soupira lourdement de lassitude, qu'est-ce qui clochait cette fois ? Voldy n'était plus et le dernier match de quidditch datait de près d'un an.

- Harry ! Enfin tu es réveillé. Fit une voix à sa droite qu'il reconnut comme celle d'Hermione.

- Tu nous as fait peur vieux ! Ne ferais plus jamais ca ! Continua Ron à côté d'elle.

- Hmmm _« Comme si je l'avais voulu ! » _

- Comment tu te sens, demanda timidement Hermione.

- Ca va. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'entendit-il demander d'une voix bizarre mais sans y prêter davantage attention.

Mais avant même de pouvoir répondre, les deux amis se firent torpiller par une fusée en blouse blanche.

- Ah, M. Potter, vous voila enfin réveillé, commença Pompom. Buvez ceci. Et elle lui fourra dans les mains une fiole contenant un liquide bleu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Harry méfiant ayant déjà gouté à quasiment toutes les potions qui se trouvaient dans l'infirmerie.

- Juste pour une simple vérification, dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Regardant la potion comme si elle était son pire ennemi, il commença à la boire néanmoins pour s'arrêter aussitôt.

- Beurk ! C'est immonde votre truc ! Fit-il avec une grimace.

- Ne faite pas l'enfant, vous oubliez que vous avez bu bien pire !

Il hocha la tête positivement, c'est vrai qu'il avait de l'expérience en la matière. S'il n'avait pas été aussi nul en cours de potion avec Rogue, il aurait pu envisager une carrière comme médicomage, pouvant reconnaitre n'importe quelle potion curative par l'odeur et le gout.

Alors qu'il essayait de se relever, il constata une bosse au niveau de son torse. Il crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais pli du drap, aussi lorsqu'il voulut le rabaisser, il remarqua alors qu'il ne s'agissait aucunement d'un problème de literie. Il enleva rapidement le drap qui le couvrait et se rendit compte de la sérieuse anomalie qui se profilait devant et sur lui. Au lieu de voir un torse plat se dessinait dorénavant deux bosses, qu'il attribuait sans mal comme étant une poitrine. Lui…un garçon…Lui…poitrine. Sitôt cette information lui monta au cerveau, l'on entendit dans tout Poudlard un cri perçant se répercutant sur tous les murs.

- RAAAAAHHHH ! Que… que… ?

- Potter, inutile de nous faire entendre votre voix criarde ! Nous la connaissons suffisamment comme cela ! Fit Rogue avec une grimace, souffrant apparemment de la délicate dite-voix de son élève qui résonnait encore dans ses oreilles.

- Allons Severus ! Harry vient d'avoir un choc, c'est tout à fait normal de réagir ainsi, continua son homologue.

En effet, le maitre de potion et Dumbledore étaient entrés dans l'infirmerie au moment ou le brun avait fait sa découverte et poussé son cri d'agonie. A leurs voix, Harry se tourna aussitôt vers eux terrorisé.

- Pro…professeur… ?

- Harry comment te sens-tu ? Demanda le directeur sur un ton bienveillant.

- Je …je…

- Je sais, reprit-il avec un air compatissant.

- Co…co… ?

- Comment ? Continua le vieil homme.

Harry hocha vigoureusement de la tête, le pauvre ne semblant pu pouvoir émettre un seul mot cohérent et ne pouvant s'empêcher de bégayer.

Pompom Pomfresh s'avança alors :

- C'est bien ce que nous pensions professeurs.

- Je vois, souffla-t-il préoccupé. Merci Poppy. Harry, il semblerait que quelqu'un ait mit une potion dans ton verre durant le diner, probablement un puissant filtre d'amour.

- QUOI ? S'écria le brun faisant grincer des dents le maitre des potions.

- Monsieur, dit alors Hermione qui avait observé l'échange en silence, ca n'explique pourquoi Harry s'est transformé.

Tout à coup celui-ci sursauta, semblant réaliser une chose importante.

- C'est réversible ? Je vous en prie dites moi que c'est réversible !

- Mais oui Harry, ne t'en fait pas, Severus va s'occuper de préparer une potion qui te rendra ton aspect normal, déclara le directeur avec un sourire bienveillant pour le tranquilliser un peu sentant clairement la nervosité croissante de son protégé.

Le brun sembla lui tout à coup soulager, comme si un immense poids s'était envolé de ses épaules. Il allait redevenir un homme.

- Pour répondre à votre question Miss Granger, continua le vieil homme, il est possible que la magie d'Harry soit à l'origine de cette métamorphose.

- Comment ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, voyant qu'il lui échappait encore quelque chose pour comprendre la situation.

- C'est très simple. La magie d'Harry a agit de cette manière sûrement dans le but de le protéger. Votre professeur de Défense m'a informé à l'heure du diner du bouclier que vous avez du crée aujourd'hui, cela à très bien pu le fatiguer magiquement et le vider de son énergie. Et avec ce qui lui restait sa magie a probablement voulu détourner les effets de la potion mise à son insu et nous retrouver face…

- … à un résultat plutôt inattendu, finit Ron.

- En effet, M. Weasley, approuva le gris.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas utiliser un sort de dissimulation sur Harry le temps qu'il retrouve son apparence ? Demanda Hermione.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il faut absolument éviter d'utiliser potions et sortilèges sur M. Potter désormais, expliqua alors Rogue avec une grimace comme s'il regrettait particulièrement ce qu'il avait énoncé. Nous ne savons pas quels pourraient être les effets futurs. Sa magie pourrait de nouveau réagir.

- Et Harry ! S'écria Ron. Comment il va faire tout ce temps ? Il ne va pas pouvoir arrêter indéfiniment les cours ou même le dire à toute l'école.

- Harry tu vas devoir changer de nom, déclara Dumbledore.

- C'est le plus judicieux, en effet, répondit celui-ci ne pouvant qu'approuver ayant entendu la conversation ne préférant pas imaginer les prochains jours.

- Tu viendras demain matin dans mon bureau avant de prendre le petit déjeuner pour que l'on mette au point une histoire.

- Oui professeur, répondit le brun totalement dépité.

- Bien, sur ce je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à dire, amenant des regards interrogatifs dans sa direction. Bienvenue à Poudlard Hannah Evans*, fit-il avec des yeux brillants de malice amenant un soupir collectif.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Hermione je te jure que si je m'en sors vivant je me vengerais ! Rugit Harry derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Après être parti de l'infirmerie, Dumbledore lui avait expliqué rapidement les mesures qui avaient été prise durant son petit sommeil. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait avec Ron et Hermione dans son nouvel appartement privé que lui avait fournit spécialement le directeur durant toute la durée de sa transformation.

Et actuellement, le brun était en train de batailler ferme avec les vêtements que lui avait fournit Hermione.

Et oui, après être entré dans ses appartements, Harry s'était tout de suite dirigé dans la salle de bain voir l'étendue des dégâts, et éventuellement s'il trouvait le courage de se doucher, après cette nouvelle épreuve.

Laissant Ron et Hermione, qui entre temps, s'étaient empressés de foncer dans les dortoirs des griffons afin de rassembler ses affaires dans la malle et de les lui apporter. La jeune femme en avait profité pour lui faire passer quelques vêtements féminins et des chaussures, ainsi qu'un nécessaire de maquillage. Les deux amis se trouvaient actuellement de retour dans les appartements du brun après en avoir profité pour lui faire glisser ses affaires et le petit complément d'Hermione.

- N'oublie pas ta cicatrice Harry ! Cria Hermione assise sur le canapé du salon.

- Ouais, ouais, marmonna celui-ci d'une voix légèrement hargneuse.

- Dis Hermione, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop pour lui ?

- Ron, tu préfères peut être que tout le monde soit au courant de ce qui se passe et le colle davantage quitte à la rendre encore plus allergique au monde ?

- Heu non… mais faudrait pas non plus que tu l'arranges et le changes complètement ou tous les mecs finiront par le draguer, et là je crois qu'il va réellement craquer, fit Ron plus que compatissant pour son ami.

- Mais non, tu te fais des idées. Harry tu es prêt ?

- Malheureusement oui, souffla celui-ci derrière la porte d'une petite voix, semblant avoir accepté l'inévitable avant de sortir et d'apparaitre devant leurs yeux ébahis.

En effet, le brun était bel et bien devenu une sublime jeune femme, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes brillaient comme deux joyaux, à présent libres de toutes entraves avec à l'apport de lentille de contact. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés descendant en cascade dans le dos encadraient un visage fin et légèrement hâlé, tandis que le fond de teint, qu'il avait apposé sur son front, cachait la célèbre cicatrice. Elle, ou il au choix, portait des vêtements moldus très simples, comprenant un chemisier blanc et une jupe courte de couleur noire laissant voir de longues jambes fuselées, le tout assorti à une paire de chaussure à petits talons, noire également. Le résultat final était stupéfiant, voire plus que concluant, appelant tous les regards vers cette divine silhouette élancée.

A son apparition, Ron avait écarquillé les yeux à son maximum la bouche grande ouverte, rougissant légèrement, tandis qu'Hermione semblait avoir oublié comment parler et ressembler davantage à une carpe ouvrant et refermant la bouche toutes les cinq secondes.

- Finalement Ron je retire ce que j'ai dit plus tôt.

Oui, c'était certain Harry allait en chier et avoir tous les mâles de Poudlard sur le dos.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le lendemain avant d'arriver dans la grande salle, et après avoir passé sa première nuit dans ses nouveaux quartiers, Harry se présenta au bureau de Dumbledore afin de mettre au point les derniers préparatifs de son histoire.

Après une demi-heure à converser, ils finirent à se mettre d'accord pour une petite histoire bateau et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Dumbledore lui demanda de patienter dans l'arrière salle des professeurs avant de l'autoriser à pénétrer à son tour dans l'immense réfectoire, le temps de faire son petit discours.

Le vieil homme arrivant à la table des professeurs s'éclaircit la voix avant de s'adresser à l'assemblée face à lui.

- Mes chers élèves, commença-t-il amenant un silence religieux dans la salle. J'ai le plaisir de vous communiquer une grande nouvelle ce matin. Pour ceux et celles qui se poseraient donc la question, M. Harry Potter sera absent de Poudlard quelques temps ayant reçu hier soir un message de la plus haute importance du Ministère lui demandant de venir régler un léger problème. Inutile d'en savoir plus et de poser davantage de question, cela concerne M. Potter et lui seul, finit-il en fixant les quelques audacieux qui avaient levé la main.

Celui-ci qui entendait parfaitement le discours de là ou il était, frémit légèrement, pour le coup un peu apeuré par le "quelque temps" du vieux sorcier. Tandis que Malfoy, de son côté s'était redressé lorsqu'il avait entendu le départ soudain du brun, se demandant encore dans quel pétrin s'était encore fourré son griffon.

- Je voudrais également, continua Dumbledore d'un ton un peu plus léger, vous présenter une nouvelle venue dans notre établissement. Il s'agit d'une stagiaire venant de Beaux-Bâtons qui restera durant quelques semaines avec nous. J'espère donc que vous ferez honneur à la réputation de Poudlard et que vous ferez un accueil chaleureux à cette jeune femme.

La dite jeune femme, étant de plus en plus mal à l'aise en pensant à sa future entrée, se regarda avant de souffler douloureusement _« pas un accueil trop chaleureux non plus professeur ! ». _

Enfin il reçut le signal discret du gris lui permettant de bouger. Un long silence se fit lorsqu'il fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle, avant que celui-ci ne se fasse recouvrir par une vague de sifflement montrant toute l'ardeur des élèves à se plier pour une fois, et de leur plein gré, aux bonnes convenances.

Draco reconnu immédiatement le griffondor, malgré l'absence de la légendaire cicatrice et sa transformation. Ces yeux verts ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne sur Terre. Mais la question qui se formait actuellement dans son esprit était de savoir pourquoi le sauveur du monde sorcier, et fantasme secret, avait l'apparence d'une jeune femme.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il eut soudain une idée. Certes, pas très serpentarde, mais une idée tout de même. Il avait remarqué que malgré l'évolution de leur rapport durant la guerre, le Potty de la veuve et l'orphelin ne le considérait pas encore comme un ami proche et digne de confiance, et encore moins comme un éventuel petit-ami potentiel, bien qu'il ne connaisse pas réellement ses penchants, hormis sa pseudo relation avec la belette femelle. C'est pourquoi, à cet instant, il eut l'idée de lui faire découvrir, sans se dévoiler cependant, ce côté de sa personnalité qu'il ne révélait habituellement qu'à ses proches. Il avait un Gryffondor à faire tomber et il allait tout faire pour que le brun de ses rêves le remarque enfin.

o0o0o0o0o0o

La matinée d'Harry fut horrible. Tous les garçons qu'il avait croisé, et ce malheureusement sans aucunes exceptions, l'avaient dragué. Le pauvre, lui qui déjà naturellement attirait les personnes, il aurait espérer que son état le protègerait un minimum mais non, ces vautours tournaient autour de lui non-stop. Il savait qu'il aurait du se sentir heureux d'être regardé, puisque d'après ces hormoneux ambulants il était devenu une sublime jeune femme, mais il soupira de lassitude. Fallait se faire une raison, jamais il n'aurait la paix.

Il releva la tête et vit Malfoy se diriger vers lui, lui faisant pousser inconsciemment un soupir de soulagement, à dire vrai hormis Ron et Hermione, c'était le seul qui ne l'avait pas dragué durant la matinée. Cependant avant même d'avoir pu essayer de le rejoindre et d'entamer le dialogue avec lui pour un petit moment de détente, voir une connaissance lui faisait toujours du bien, même s'il s'agissait de son ancienne Némésis, un groupe de Serdaigle se posta devant lui et commença à le bombarder de question.

Chacun des jeunes hommes devant lui avaient essayé de se rendre le plus présentable possible, disons le plus franchement ils s'étaient mis sur leurs 31, afin de mettre de côté le plus d'atouts pour charmer la sublime stagiaire. Celle-ci d'ailleurs, fatiguée de toute l'agitation qui régnait constamment près d'elle poussa un soupir, totalement lasse. La situation devenait franchement incontrôlable et exaspérante à souhait. Inutile de vouloir dans ce cas là, imaginer les prochains jours à Poudlard.

Draco, de son côté, s'était stoppé, surprit par ce flot d'adolescents en chaleur encerclant la brune, mais reprit bien vite du poil de la bête en voyant son petit Potty au milieu de ses larves, totalement dépasser par la situation et ne sachant visiblement comment les rabrouer.

- Hey, bande de Troll ! Cassez-vous en vitesse de là ! Ou je me ferais une joie de la faire moi-même ! Tonna-t-il d'une voix sombre et menaçante.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit le morpion ? Fit un des "Troll" en question, amenant tout le groupe à se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Qui est-ce que tu appelles morpion, espèce de larve ? Lança-t-il avec un regard froid et menaçant, étouffant dans l'œuf toute réplique, laissant les dites larves frissonnaient de peur en voyant qui se dressait devant eux alors qu'ils détalaient le plus vite possible de l'aura noire du vert et argent.

- Merci, fit Harry d'une toute petite voix, tout à coup mal à l'aise de se retrouver comme ça devant le blond. _« Idiot tu sais pourtant qu'il ne peut pas te reconnaitre » _

- Avec plaisir… je vous accompagne ?

- Hein ?

Un magnifique son cristallin parvint aux oreilles d'Harry avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il s'agissait uniquement du rire de Malfoy.

- Pour éviter la venue d'autres futurs prétendants, expliqua le blond.

Harry frissonna de peur et accepta la proposition d'un hochement de tête.

- Tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux, fit le blond au bout d'un moment.

- D'accord, si tu fais pareil pour moi.

- Au fait, elle est jolie ta jupe

- T'as qu'à t'acheter la même, rétorqua Harry amenant un sourire chez Draco. Puis se rendant compte de son impair alors que le blondinet l'avait aidé, il se reprit. Désolé réflexe défensif.

- Hn, fit Draco avec un petit sourire au coin.

Celui-ci l'observait de biais, c'était bizarre de se dire que cette magnifique jeune femme avec qui il marchait actuellement était son petit Potty. Il la détailla rapidement, ne voulant se faire remarquer, notant que même ainsi il faisait une sublime jeune femme, et aperçut la baguette magique qui dépassait de la veste.

- Jolie baguette, lança-t-il mine de rien.

- Me…merci, fit Harry en la cachant néanmoins en vitesse de son regard, s'étant rappelé que beaucoup connaissait l'aspect de sa baguette et que Malfoy avait également du avoir un écho.

- Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu, continua Draco sur sa lancée.

- Vraiment ? Fit le brun sentant monter des sueurs froides.

- Hn, approuva-t-il mais voyant son pauvre Potty blanchir à chaque seconde, il décida d'arrêter de jouer. Voilà nous sommes arrivés, dit-il devant la porte du cours de défense.

- Mm, approuva mollement Harry.

- Bien je vais te laisser, j'ai cours de potion.

- Ok. Merci pour tout à l'heure.

- C'était rien. A plus tard !

- A plus tard, répondit à son tour Harry regardant Draco s'éloigner l'esprit vide.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Après les cours, en fin d'après midi, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient enfin pu se retrouver dans les appartements du brun, celui-ci s'y étant jeté comme à une bouée de sauvetage comme s'il était poursuivit par son pire cauchemar, afin de discuter de cette première journée de torture.

- Je vais craquer ! Tous… je dis bien tous les mecs de Poudlard me draguent ! Et ce n'est que le premier jour ! S'écria-t-il sur un ton hystérique.

- Harry calm…, tenta la jeune fille se faisant couper en plein élan.

- Ah non ! Continua le brun sans l'avoir entendu, le seul avec qui je peux parler un minimum sans qu'il ne me saute pas dessus est Malfoy ! Sauf vous bien entendu.

- Malfoy ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que la fouine vient faire là dedans ? Demanda à son tour Ron.

- Il m'a aidé alors que j'étais encerclé par l'ennemi à la pause de midi, expliqua Harry.

- Eh bien les miracles existent, fit le roux.

- Ron, t'as oublié que Malfoy nous a aidé pendant la guerre. Lui et ses amis n'étaient pas obligés, surtout avec l'endoctrinement qu'ils ont du subir par leurs parents. Alors ne soit pas de mauvaise foi veux-tu !

- Ouais, fit finalement le roux, pensif.

- Pour en revenir à toi Harry, reprit la jeune femme.

- Oui 'mione ?

- Que s'est-il passé avec Malfoy ?

- Rien de plus que ce que je t'ai déjà dit, soupira le brun. Il est arrivé et les a fait déguerpir avec son tact habituel. Je dois dire que ca m'a fait bizarre de le voir montrer un côté serviable pour une fois…

- Harry… la guerre, rappela la jeune femme.

- Je sais. Et le plus étonnant c'est qu'il ne me regardait pas comme un morceau de viande comme tous ceux qui ont croisé ma route aujourd'hui. Ca va vous foutre les jetons ce que je vais vous dire mais j'étais à l'aise quand je marchais avec lui. Comme s'il me protégeait.

- Je suis sur que c'est une tactique de drague, balança le roux au bout d'un moment.

- Non Ron, je ne pense pas, fit-elle songeuse.

- Je suis assez d'accord avec 'mione cette fois. Je le connais et quand il s'intéresse un minimum à quelqu'un, Malfoy n'est pas comme ça.

- Je crois que Malfoy nous a démontré qu'il n'est pas le vil et méprisant Serpentard qu'il voulait que l'on croit, conclut-elle. En réalité… Je crois même qu'il est plus que ce qu'il veut bien montrer.

Sur ce, la jeune fille conjura un service à thé laissant le silence envahir la pièce, et le soin à ses amis de comprendre toute la portée de ses dernières paroles.

Durant toute la semaine qui suivit, Harry avait repensé aux dernières paroles d'Hermione "il est plus que ce qu'il veut bien montrer" et avait donc choisi d'agir le plus discrètement que possible. Il avait ainsi minutieusement suivit des yeux autant que possible le blond afin d'observer ce qui à l'évidence, lui avait échappé. C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua tous les petits gestes du blond envers ses camarades de maison et ses amis. Ces gestes d'affection très légers et subtils qu'ils en devenaient facilement invisibles pour les non avertis.

Il venait de se réveiller dans son lit et fixait le plafond d'un air absent, repensant encore à toutes ces petites choses qu'il avait découvert chez son ancien ennemi cette semaine. Mais commençant par avoir un début de migraine à force de trop réfléchir, il s'habilla rapidement et partit dans le parc se promener sur les rives du Lac afin de prendre l'air et de se changer les idées.

Il se trouvait donc devant le Lac, admirant la vue, qu'il n'avait cessé d'apprécier au fil de ses années d'études. Laissant la nature le détendre et vider son esprit. Cependant, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il jura mentalement, ce foutu blondinet revenant le hanter et se perdit une fois de plus dans ses pensées.

En effet, toute cette semaine passer à jouer les petits voyeurs, bien qu'il n'ait – pour le moment – aucune arrière pensée, l'avait ébranlé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. La découverte d'un cet autre côté de la personnalité du prince des Serpentards, qu'il croyait connaitre ou avoir pu apercevoir durant la guerre, tout avait été remis en question en seulement 7 jours.

Il connaissait le blond fier et arrogant profitant de sa place dans l'aristocratie et de son sang pour déverser sa verve sur les misérables qui croisaient son chemin, ayant vécu la situation de l'intérieur -_^.

Il connaissait également, l'espion rusé et courageux, osant braver les règles et les valeurs de sa famille et la puissance de Voldemort.

Et maintenant, il connaissait Draco Malfoy, un jeune homme bien éduqué, élève de Poudlard, qui pouvait se montrer avenant et entretenait des liens forts et discrets avec ses proches. Sûrement la subtilité serpentarde se dit le brun en souriant légèrement.

Et ne pouvant qu'aligner toutes ces découvertes, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait aimé ce qu'il avait découvert.

Pendant ce temps là, le blond en question, ayant un grand besoin d'air frais et voulant surtout avoir la chance de croiser une certaine personne de sa connaissance dans les couloirs, sortit de ses appartements avant de déambuler dans les couloirs. Cependant, ceux-ci bien trop bondés par des adolescents aux hormones plus qu'actives, le firent réfléchir. Potter était sûrement idiot mais pas maso au point de se jeter dans la gueule du loup et avait du rester cloitrer bien à l'abri et en sécurité dans ses quartiers.

C'est pourquoi, un peu désabusé par la situation, il se dirigea nonchalamment vers le parc décidant tout de même de s'éloigner de ces futurs cadavres ambulants qui osaient vouloir toucher son Potty, s'y engageant assez rapidement avant de ralentir.

De son côté, Harry était en train de marcher sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait quand il se sentit tomber en avant, avant de s'étaler lamentablement de tout son long.

- Outch ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? fit-il en se retournant et s'essayant par terre. Il vit alors l'état de ses chaussures. _« Quel crétin ! T'aurais pas pu en changer ! » _Se fustigea-t-il. Il prit en main sa chaussure gauche et regarda l'étendue des dégâts.

- Putain de talons ! C'est alors qu'il remarqua également l'état de sa jupe, arborant de légères zébrures et remontée sur ses cuisses. Et putain de jupe ! Je dois être maudit c'est pas possible ! Je te jure Hermione je me vengerais !

Il entendit un craquement plus loin et vit Malfoy s'avancer vers lui sans l'avoir remarqué, les yeux rivés sur le ciel.

_« Il manquait plus que lui »_ pensa Harry dépité sentant qu'il se prendrait une des plus grandes honte de sa vie à savoir être au pied de Draco Malfoy. Parce qu'il faut le dire, même en ayant eut une amélioration dans leurs rapports et malgré les dernières informations, il ne voulait en aucun cas se sentir inférieur à ce blondinet. "Némésis un jour, Némésis toujours", même si ce mantra n'était plus entièrement vrai et d'actualité.

Tout à coup, il vit celui-ci se figeait en abaissant son regard et écarquillait les yeux en voyant son état.

- Ha…Hannah ! Ca va ? _« Quel crétin ! Fait un peu plus attention à ce que tu dis, tu as failli l'appeler Harry. »_ Se fustigea Draco, alors qu'il courrait se poster à ses côtés.

- Oui, oui. C'est rien, fit Harry. J'ai oublié de changer de chaussures. Ahahah, expliqua-t-il piteusement en riant jaune.

- Je vois ça, fit-il remarquant l'état du talon avant de s'attarder les jambes fuselées qui lui faisait face le faisant déglutir péniblement. A le voir aussi près et même en fille, ce crétin de griffondor lui faisait encore de l'effet.

- Tu veux que je t'aide, proposa-t-il.

- Eh bien, je ne dirais pas non, répondit le brun, mettant son orgueil de côté, en essayant de se redresser.

- Aie !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville, fit-il en redressant la tête et fixant ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux argentés face à lui.

Et il en eut littéralement le souffle coupé. C'était la première fois qu'il se tenait aussi près de son visage et voyait les yeux de son ancienne Némésis, reflétant autre chose que de la haine. Cette légère lueur d'inquiétude qui était apparu au fond de son regard, il l'appréciait aussi. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ces magnifiques perles argentées semblants tels deux joyaux pendant toutes ces années. Il n'en savait rien, le passé s'étant dissipé à une vitesse incroyable dans son esprit. Tout ce qui était important à l'heure actuelle était ce qu'il voyait et dont il n'aurait voulu en aucun cas se détacher.

Sa gorge se fit sèche tout à coup, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son, qui de toute façon n'aurait pu aboutir vu qu'il ne pouvait également plus rien dire, son corps ayant lâché. Il ne sentait même plus la douleur de sa cheville désirant se perdre dans l'envoutant regard de ces deux perles grises et ne reprit contact avec la réalité que lorsque le blond parla. Celui-ci totalement inconscient de ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit du brun, entièrement focalisé sur le problème de son Potty.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à te porter à l'infirmerie, reprit Draco un petit moment de silence.

- Qu… quoi ?

- Bin oui, ca m'étonnerait que tu puisses traverser tout le château à cloche pied.

- Ouais, admit le brun assez perturbé.

C'est alors qu'il se sentit décoller du sol et soulever par de puissants bras le portant comme une princesse avant de se sentir collé contre un torse chaud faisant taire toutes idées de rébellion, hypothétiquement existante.

Harry déglutit difficilement, ne sachant pas, et surtout ne voulant pas, comment interpréter la situation. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Tout ce qu'il savait été qu'il se sentait bien et en sécurité. C'était assez agréable de sentir que pour une fois il pouvait se laisser aller.

A chaque pas que Malfoy faisait, Harry sentait qu'il se rapprochait davantage du corps chaud et musclé du blond. Il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules, rapprochant leur corps davantage et se blottissant inconsciemment un peu plus contre cette chaleur qui l'irradiait. Il pouvait sentir les muscles de celui-ci bougeaient sous la chemise, roulant et ne faiblissant jamais. Tous ses sens en alerte, il ne voulait rien manquer lorsqu'une douce odeur lui parvint. Un parfum subtil, délicat et masculin, tout à l'image de son possesseur le rendant un peu plus fébrile à mesure que le temps passé.

Le brun se sentait rougir, son corps se tendant contre sa volonté ayant tout à coup très chaud et commençant à éprouver tout un tas de sensations bizarres dans son ventre. Il avait peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier. _« C'est Malfoy crétin ! Reprends-toi, c'est un mec ! »_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Après son petit tour à l'infirmerie, ou il avait réussi à s'échapper de la poigne possessive de Malfoy, Harry rentra dans son appartement passablement chamboulé par les sensations grisantes qu'il avait ressenti au contact du corps du blond rougissant encore légèrement en repensant à la chaleur du Serpentard. C'était absolument inacceptable ! A oublier et bannir ! Il n'allait pas craquer comme toutes ces pimbêches face au prince des vert et argent.

Toute la journée, il essaya de se changer les idées en restant avec Ron et Hermione, malheureusement en vain. Les deux amis qui avaient pourtant remarqué l'état du brun ne pipèrent mot pensant que celui-ci devait être encore perturbé par sa transformation et les gnomes qui le pourchassaient toujours. Ron, qui savait comment le dérider, même s'il ne s'agissait que de quelques heures, l'emmena sur le terrain de quidditch pour un petit face à face. Ce qui permit en effet, à Harry de s'évader de son cauchemar pour se concentrer uniquement sur le jeu.

La soirée se déroula pareillement que la journée, excepté l'air sombre d'Harry qui était revenu sitôt celui-ci était rentré. Ca devait être une malédiction, sinon il ne voyait rien d'autre. Ses compagnons voyant qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire de plus pour lui le laissèrent et retournèrent dans leur dortoir.

De son côté, le brun, déprimé et fatigué par le fait qu'il n'arrivait même plus à contrôler ses propres pensées, se changea et partit se coucher. Cependant, il allait voir que même ses rêves allaient le trahir.

Cette nuit là, en effet, une surprise de taille l'attendait. Alors qu'il dormait profondément, Harry commença à rêver. Au début, ses rêves étaient plutôt des cauchemars, souvenirs réminiscents de la guerre et dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire totalement.

La deuxième partie** le laissa en revanche, pantelant et haletant de désir. Alors qu'il revoyait l'envers de cette guerre des brumes blanches apparurent et recouvrirent tout le décor d'une bulle blanche, faisant apparaitre un sentiment de paix et de bien être, comme il n'en avait ressentit que rarement.

Les yeux fermés, il se détendit complètement. Son corps et son esprit pour une fois en accord dans cet havre de paix. Harry ressentit une présence près de lui mais garda les yeux clos, tandis que celle-ci se rapprochait lentement pour finir par le frôler. Il sentit de longs doigts fins commençaient à caresser ses bras, doucement et lentement, montant et descendant, comme s'il s'agissait d'un joyau. Une caresse tout aussi légère apparut sur son visage, se promenant partout et redessinant ses traits, ses yeux, son nez, ses joues, sa mâchoire comme si l'être voulait graver chaque traits de son visage dans sa mémoire. Harry se sentait précieux sous cette délicate attention et sentait également qu'il commençait à perdre pied, doucement mais sûrement. Comment en aurait-il pu en être autrement alors que personne ne lui avait fait découvrir auparavant ce délice. C'était chaste. C'était envoutant. C'était chaud. C'était affolant.

Il voulu lui aussi bouger, montrer qu'il appréciait toutes ces petites attentions, mais ne put esquisser le moindre mouvement, comme s'il était maintenu par des liens. Alors il se plia de nouveau de bonne volonté à ces douces tortures. Il sentit la présence de l'autre se faire plus franche et conclut que celui-ci avait dû se rapprocher davantage de son corps lui faisant alors sentir une délicate fragrance qui lui avait échappé jusqu'à lors, le perdant davantage dans les limbes du plaisir.

Il sentit un mouvement d'air et perçut davantage la chaleur de l'autre alors que les doigts agiles s'attaquaient à présent au haut de son corps, passant et repassant sur ses flancs et son dos redessinant la courbure de son corps, frôlant et caressant ses muscles et son épiderme, tandis qu'une douce humidité se posait sur son cou. De doux effleurements suivis de brèves sucions flattèrent puis agacèrent la peau hâlée, pinçant légèrement la peau, la rougissant et la marquant au passage de ces lèvres assassines. Harry put remuer la tête et la rejeta en arrière, profitant au maximum sentant parfaitement le mouvement de l'autre s'abaissant sur son corps frémissant et haletant fortement.

La bouche chaude glissait sur la peau tannée mise à nue en de délicieux bruits mouillés, laissant un sillon brûlant sur la chair, faisant apparaitre la chair de poule et de geignements de plaisir. Une langue taquine rentra dans la partie, léchant les abdos bien dessinés d'Harry, s'attardant sur les contours du nombril pendant que les mains étaient remontées et s'occupaient du torse de celui-ci agaçant les pointes de chair brunes et dressées, le faisant gémir sourdement, le plaisir bien présent, et appelant un besoin de plus.

La bouche gourmande, se décala de nouveau reprenant sa course et continua sa route vers le bas, descendant vers le bas ventre qui ne demandait qu'à recevoir son attention. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, anticipant le plaisir futur et appelant sa libération, son vêtement se tendant de plus en plus.

Il se sentit libérer de sa prison de tissu le faisant soupirer d'aise avant de se mette à gémir plus fortement sentant une langue chaude sur le bout de son gland, et des doigts caressant ses bourses. Ne pouvant bouger, et ne voulant bouger, il se laissait faire, regrettant seulement de ne pouvoir passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de la personne qui lui donnait autant de plaisir.

Des dents mordillèrent le gland avant de disparaitre laissant de nouveau place à l'audacieuse langue qui goutait la peau et exerçait de petites succions au niveau des bourses avant de remonter suivant la grosse veine sur le membre tendu, faisant trembler Harry de plus en plus et le faisant gémir de plus en plus fortement, le plaisir devenant insupportable. Enfin, son membre gorgé se fit engloutir entièrement dans une chaleur moite, le faisant crier. Les mouvements de pompe s'amorcèrent sans attendre, le faisant s'alanguir et gémir, priant que jamais ce moment ne s'arrête. La cadence s'accéléra, il sentait la langue autour de son membre, le caressant et trembla voyant que sa libération arrivait. Enfin, son orgasme arriva tel un ouragan dévastant son corps, parcouru par de douloureuses contractions. Il hurla tant qu'il crut que ses cordes vocales allaient céder, le laissant vidé et satisfait.

Appréciant ce moment post-coït, Harry put enfin ouvrir les yeux et baissa son regard voulant voir qui avait bien pu lui offrir ce semblant de paradis et tomba alors sur deux perles argentés encadrées par une magnifique chevelure blonde et se réveilla brusquement haletant. Il… il venait de faire un rêve érotique ou Malfoy le… lui… . Le corps en sueur, encore tremblant de son plaisir passé, il souffla douloureusement.

- Ok ! Maintenant c'est officiel j'ai la poisse !

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Les jours qui suivirent, malgré la présence constante et étouffante de son nouveau fan-club, Harry était partit dans un autre monde. A dire vrai, il n'avait pas arrêté à penser à ce foutu serpent, ne laissant aucun repos à son esprit torturé. Ce rêve, même s'il était un jeune homme en bonne santé à tous les niveaux, ne pouvait s'arrêter à un désir primaire, il le savait. Il avait très bien vu sa réaction en découvrant sa face cachée et connu seulement des érudits, et maintenant, ces réactions physiques lorsqu'il se retrouvait en sa présence lors qu'il croisait le blond dans un couloir ou même en cours.

Finalement, alors qu'il se trouvait dans ses appartements, il accepta l'inévitable et l'inacceptable : il avait bel et bien craqué pour le blondinet, prince des Serpentards. Il ne savait trop s'il devait se réjouir ou au contraire baliser à mort sur cette dernière trouvaille. Il faut dire que la liste était déjà bien longue. C'est alors qu'il fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'apparition d'un elfe qui le prier de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur.

Il s'y rendit pour y voir son professeur préféré accompagner du maitre des potions, et sut avant même confirmation que la potion de retour était prête.

C'est ainsi que ce soir là, la plantureuse brune redevint un homme. Cependant, une question torturait encore l'esprit du brun. Comment approcher suffisamment le prince des vert et argent et lui faire comprendre qu'il souhaiterait autre chose que son amitié sans que celui-ci ne prenne peur et ne le repousse à coup de sorts impardonnables.

Mais malgré tout, Harry allait lui prouvait et se prouvait qu'il n'était pas griffondor pour rien et se fit la promesse de tout faire pour avoir ce magnifique blond arrogant.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Perso je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. Pour l'info, c'était mon premier Lime alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu. <strong>

**Rendez-vous à la fin du mois pour la suite et fin ^^ **

*** Pour le nom d'Hannah Evans. Je sais qu'il est souvent utilisé cependant je trouve que cela va particulièrement bien à Harry… Hannah, prénom qui est assez proche, et tout en reprenant le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Très simple. **

**** De même, lorsque Harry fait son rêve il se voit comme un homme, et non comme la jeune femme qu'il est devenu. C'est beaucoup plus simple pour lui et sa santé mentale -_^**


	2. Vive les amis !

**Titre : Chromosome XX pour Harry !**

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC/Yaoi**

**Couple/Pairing : M**

**Rating : Drarry**

**Disclaimer : ****Tous les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécunaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Notes :* Recueil de Two-shot publiés spécialement pour le HPDMHP Day et L'anniversaire d'Harry ^^**

**** Présence de LIME et LEMON dans ces OS, alors pour ceux et celles que cela gênent je ne vous retiens pas !**

***** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Joyeux anniversaire Harry !<strong>

* * *

><p>La vie s'écoulait paisiblement à Poudlard. Enfin paisiblement c'est vite dit. Eh oui, tous les jeunes hommes aux hormones bouillonnantes déprimaient. La magnifique Hannah, stagiaire de Beaux-Bâtons les avait quitté il y avait maintenant quelques jours, sans même les avertir ni un au revoir ni même avoir pu lui demander son adresse pour la (re)joindre !<p>

Tandis que de son côté, Harry, plus heureux que jamais d'être débarrassé de ces pots de colle, était redevenu le beau et magnifique jeune homme qu'il était. Certes, possédant toujours une horde de fans mais cependant moins libidineux que ses camarades. C'est dire !

Et aussi heureux qu'il était d'avoir enfin retrouvé son corps, il avait passé ces derniers jours à réfléchir sur ses prochaines approches envers un Serpentard aux yeux argents et particulièrement canon dont il avait accepté les sentiments qui l'animaient récemment.

Il en avait parlé avec ses deux amis, qui avaient tant bien que mal, enfin surtout pour Ron – pour changer – accepté la chose, et lui avaient, dans la mesure du possible, donné des conseils. Il se souvenait encore de la conversation mouvementée entre ses deux amis ce jour là, le laissant légèrement sur le carreau.

Flash Back

- QUOOOOOIIIII !

- Ronald Weasley, tonna Hermione, inutile de hurler comme ça !

- Mais… mais… Hermione ! C'est la Fouine ! La fouine ! Fit un Ron quasiment hystérique comme si c'était L'Argument infaillible.

- Et après… je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé la dernière fois.

- 'Mione ! C'est… c'est un Serpentard !

- Idiot ! Tu oublies que Harry aussi peut avoir un côté serpentard, fit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- C'est Malfoy !

- Qui est un ami, répliqua aussitôt la jeune fille.

- C'est un mec !

- Et toi aussi ainsi que Harry. Quant à moi je suis une fille, jusque là il n'y a pas d'erreur, continua-t-elle en se moquant.

Dépité qu'elle réfute un à un ses excellents arguments, le roux continua quand même d'attaquer.

- Et ca ne te fais rien ?

- Bah non, ca ne me dérange pas plus que ca. Et je dois rajouter que je suis plus que contente d'avoir un esprit ouvert, pas comme toi !

- …

De son côté, Harry assistait impuissant à la petite conversation 'amicale' de ses deux amis, voulant également participer puisqu'il s'agissait en l'occurrence de sa vie mais préférant toutefois rester à l'écart par esprit de conservation, leur laissant le temps de ce faire à l'idée.

- Ron s'est quoi qui te dérange exactement ? Le fait que ce soit un homme ? Un Serpentard ? Ou Malfoy ? Reprit la brunette.

- Un peu des trois, murmura-t-il.

- Tu tournerais le dos à ton meilleur ami, le défia-t-elle les yeux dans les yeux, plus qu'énervée par sa réaction immature.

- Non bien sur que non, fit le roux outré.

- Bon ! Alors la discussion est close. Maintenant tu dois l'accepter le plus rapidement possible comme ca nous pourrons aider Harry, conclut-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sur ce elle se tourna vers le brun qui n'avait ouvert la bouche durant l'échange de ses deux amis.

- T'inquiète Harry. Cet idiot va s'y faire à la longue, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as prévu pour faire avancer les choses avec ton blond.

- … Ok.

Ils commencèrent alors à discuter laissant de côté Ron encaisser le choc de la nouvelle dans son coin. Le pauvre roux, totalement choqué, semblait avoir buggé et ne cessait de répéter continuellement la même chose :

- La fouine… la fouine…

Fin Flash Back

Harry sourit, amusé en repensant à cela mais il était heureux de voir que ses amis avaient toutefois réussi à accepter son choix.

Ron avait eu besoin de pas moins d'une bonne semaine avant de s'y faire. Il avait réussi à arrêter de tomber dans les pommes à chaque fois qu'il croisait le Serpentard au bout de deux jours alternant les potions revigorantes, les sucreries et les repas copieux « pour se remonter le moral » disait-il même si l'on ne voyait pas trop de différence avec d'habitude. Puis était passé par toutes les couleurs possibles et inimaginables, en imaginant le blond avec Harry et le côtoyer, pour finir par souffler un bon coup avant d'entamer une petite dépression et commencer des cours de yoga donnés par Hermione.

Celle-ci, au contraire du rouquin s'était montrée plus qu'euphorique par cette nouvelle. Totalement heureuse et excitée qu'elle était pour le brun, et qu'elle considérait comme un membre de sa famille, elle avait même réussit à lâcher pour quelques heures ses livres chéris et la bibliothèque, pour dire (puisque cela représente en soit un exploit), pour aider Harry dans sa conquête serpentesque. Ayant toute de suite accepté cette relation ou du moins les nouveaux sentiments de son ami, la brune ne cessait de lui donner quelques conseils et détails de sa bombe blonde qui auraient échappé au brun.

C'est ainsi que le temps passait à Poudlard.

Les cours étaient devenus de plus en plus intéressants aussi à la longue. Entre les œillades plus ou moins poussées, plus ou moins lascives sans aucuns mouvements d'approche amorcé par les deux principaux protagonistes et les jeux de regards entre les différents acteurs de cette histoire, à savoir nos deux idiots et leurs amis, qui avaient bien sur deviné ce qu'il se passait – puisqu'ils n'étaient eux, ni aveugles ni idiots –, cela se révélait être un nouveau sport plutôt amusant. Les repas dans la Grande Salle se déroulaient à l'identique, alternant cette fois-ci œillades et petits jeux d'allumage "innocents". Et cette situation burlesque durait maintenant depuis plus d'une semaine.

Draco, de son côté avait bien senti un changement chez le golden boy, le voyant, selon la situation plus "ouvert", mais s'était décidé malgré tout à garder son côté impassible, de peur de se tromper en faisant un faux pas ou de prononcer une mauvaise parole qui aurait aussitôt éloigné le Griffon. Ce qui fait qu'il se contentait donc d'attendre un geste "réel" du brun.

Alors que le pauvre Harry était en train de ramer comme un fou pour tenter une approche. Plusieurs scénarios tournaient à plein régime dans son cerveau sans qu'aucun ne le satisfasse. Son côté griffondor hurlait de honte pour son manque de courage flagrant l'enjoignant simplement à aller parlé avec le serpentard. Mais indécis et voulant, comme tout le monde, ne pas se planter devant la personne qui nous fait craquer, il n'arrivait pas encore à se mettre d'accord sur l'Approche à adopter. Il cherchait à pouvoir faire comprendre au blond qu'il voulait être plus qu'un ami sans perdre son amitié – et voire dans la limite du possible – sans se faire botter les fesses à coups de sorts impardonnables.

C'est pourquoi ces derniers jours les deux se lorgnaient, sans que chacun se rendre compte du regard de l'autre refaisant un remake des "Feux de l'Amour", et faisant soupirer de lassitude leurs amis respectifs.

Aussi après un énième cours ou nos deux héros crétinisés préférés l'avaient une nouvelle fois passé à se bouffer des yeux sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, leurs amis qui ne les avaient lâché du regard à aucun moment, se décidèrent à agir, pensant chacun dans leur coin que ca ne pouvait plus durer. Même Hermione se demandait ou le courage légendaire et l'aplomb de son ami étaient passés.

A la fin du cours, celle-ci, après avoir lancé un regard évocateur à Ron qui acquiesça, s'approcha de Blaise et Théodore, qui venaient également à leur encontre après avoir laissé filer un blond perdu pour son prochain cours.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque ceux-ci se placèrent devant eux et que tous les quatre dans un synchronisme parfait parlèrent en même temps.

- On doit parler, pour se fixer étonnés avant que le même sourire en coin apparaisse sur leurs visages.

- Rendez-vous ce soir à 22h à la salle sur demande, murmura la jeune fille, pour éviter une fuite par une oreille indiscrète.

Tous hochèrent la tête et se dispersèrent rejoindre rapidement leurs amis respectifs.

Le soir venu Hermione et Ron réussirent à s'échapper non sans mal de leur dortoir ou Ron, après avoir du ruser de longues minutes, avait réussi à donner une potion de sommeil à un Harry sous tension et quasiment insomniaque. Le pauvre brun avait le cerveau qui fonctionnait à plein régime et commençait à faire une surchauffe. Ce qui fait bien entendu, qu'il dormait de moins en moins, et tout ça pour son serpentard. Que dire... c'est con la vie !

Ainsi, après l'avoir soigneusement couché, il avait emprunté la cape et la carte des Maraudeurs pour la petite réunion avec les serpy. Car si Hermione était préfète, ce n'était malheureusement pas son cas.

A 22h08, ils arrivèrent dans la Salle ou Blaise et Théodore déjà présents les attendaient.

- Désolé on a eut quelques problèmes avec Harry, déclara Ron qui avait retiré et rangé la cape et la carte avant de rentrer dans la salle.

- Pas grave, on est arrivé il n'y a pas très longtemps, lui répondit Blaise.

- Ok on va pouvoir commencer, fit Hermione tout en prenant place avec Ron près des deux Serpentards.

Assis sur les canapés depuis quelques minutes déjà, tous les quatre se fixaient laissant le silence régnait en maitre.

- Draco craque pour Potter, déclara de but en blanc Blaise décidant de rompre la glace.

- Je le savais !

- Ron ! Réprimanda Hermione.

- Quoi ? Je veux bien admettre que Malfoy n'est pas aussi… aussi… enfin… aussi…

- … mauvais, finit pour lui Blaise avec un sourire. L'enfoiré que tu pensais qu'il était.

- … Ouais…

- Sinon, coupa Hermione en les regardant pour les réorienter vers le sujet principal, nous sommes là pour une raison bien précise… Draco et Harry.

- Ces deux là sont de véritables cas sociaux, déclara Théo en repensant à ces derniers jours.

- Non ce sont justes des crétins, rajouta Blaise.

- Vous allez rire, mais ca me rappelle les réunions qu'on avait pendant la guerre, fit à son tour Ron avec un grand sourire.

- Ron ! Ca suffit on doit s'y mettre. Bien que je sois d'accord, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Ayant obtenu le silence, les trois autres la regardant, elle commença enfin le pourquoi de cette petite réunion.

- Sachez tous les deux avant tout, que ce que Ron et moi allons vous dire ne doit pas sortir de ces murs, avertit-elle.

- Quelle cruauté ! Quel affront ! Déclara théâtralement Blaise.

- Ok, désolé mais c'est pour Harry, préféra-t-elle expliquer.

- Tu peux compter sur nous, déclara un Théodore Nott aux traits doux la faisant légèrement rougir.

- Bien, on est d'accord, fit Ron regardant alternativement sa camarade et le serpent, pensif. Tandis que Blaise de son côté avait les yeux brillants de malice.

- Il a aidé Harry il y a quelques jours…, commença la jeune fille avant de se faire couper la parole.

- Le sale traitre ! Cela appelle la vengeance !

- Blaise ? Questionna un Théodore un peu perdu.

- Alors c'était Potter ? Continua**-**t-il stupéfait.

- Pas un mot Zabini ! Gronda Hermione le regard sombre, lui faisant sentir toute la puissance de la menace sous-jacente à ses paroles.

- Inutile de me le rappeler ne t'inquiète donc pas.

- Mais dites-moi enfin ! Demanda une nouvelle fois un Nott complètement hors jeu.

- Théo je te croyais plus futé ! Lança Blaise avec une œillade malicieuse.

Celui-ci plissa les yeux tentant de rassembler les morceaux avant d'ouvrir la bouche sur un « Oh » parfait lorsqu'il comprit.

- T'as tout compris Théo.

- Ouahh ! C'était bien Potter alors ? Mais il était super canon !

- Comme je disais Draco a aidé Harry il y a quelques jours, reprit la jeune fille, et disons que depuis Harry a revu ses a priori sur Draco.

- Notre Draco a totalement chamboulé le Golden Boy ! Kukuku ! Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, fit Blaise d'une voix rieuse.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? Demanda un Théo tout à coup très intéressé.

- Il a fait déguerpir des moustiques un peu trop chauds et empressés qui tournaient autour de Harry et l'a reconduit à sa salle de classe.

- Incroyable, fit un Théo scotché de l'attitude de son ami. Il l'a peut être reconnu ? Après tout, lorsqu'on lui pose une question sur Potter, Draco est incollable, expliqua-t-il en terminant.

- Draco agit selon sa conscience, expliqua alors Blaise. S'il juge que la situation dérape trop, il réagira en conséquence. Donc, qu'il est reconnu ou non Potter… Harry ne change pas grand-chose finalement.

- Je suis d'accord. Le problème actuel serait plutôt de mettre ces deux idiots ensemble, reprit Hermione amenant approbation muette et un soupir collectif.

- Des idées ? Questionna Ron qui n'avait jusque là fait qu'écouter.

Blaise eut aussitôt un sourire diabolique, montrant ainsi qu'il avait déjà sa petite idée sur la question.

- Blaise tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête, fit Théo.

- Dites-moi. Quelles sont les défauts de nos deux têtes brûlées ? Demanda Blaise sans prendre en compte la remarque de son ami.

- Je dirais l'impulsivité pour Harry. Il est trop dépendant de ses sentiments et prend tout au premier degré, répondit Hermione sans réfléchir davantage à la question, comme si ca coulait de source.

- Typique chez les Griffondor, non ?

- Quoi ? Répète !

- Ron tais-toi ! Demanda Hermione, dépitée que son ami confirme la véracité de la remarque du serpentard.

- Mm ! Fit un Ron vexé, déclenchant alors un fou rire chez les autres.

- … et la possessivité pour Draco, finit Théo qui n'avait pour autant oublier la question.

- Donc en gros il faudrait qu'on puisse les rendre dingue de jalousie, résuma Ron.

Phrase clé qui déclencha la mise au point du fameux plan "ou comment caser deux idiots ensemble même si c'est des potes" et amenant le même sourire chez les comploteurs.

- Je crois que tout le monde a compris et est d'accord, reprit Blaise, assez content de la tournure des évènements.

- Je dirais même que les prochains jours vont être très intéressants, rajouta Hermione.

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Fit tout à coup un Théo plus que booster.

- Il me tarde de voir leurs têtes, conclut Ron.

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à mettre au point les préparatifs du plan, tous gardant jusqu'à la fin de la petite réunion le même sourire complice sur les lèvres.

Deux autres semaines passèrent sans qu'aucun de nos deux amoureux transis ne se décident à bouger faisant soupirer de dépit encore et toujours leurs amis, qui n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour se décider à enclencher les "hostilités".

Pour cette occasion inespérée que leur offraient leurs deux crétins de potes, les quatre collabos s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Car si la guerre leur avait permit de se voir sous un angle différent, et de développer un certain respect, ici l'amitié entre maison, que Dumbledore affectionnait tout particulièrement, prenait véritablement vie.

_« Et dire que tout ca était arrivé grâce à deux empotés de l'amour »_ Pensaient-ils souvent.

Cependant, la situation prit un nouveau tournant lors de la troisième semaine grâce à une sortie prévue à Pré-au-lard pour les élèves, toute la journée du samedi, leur permettant d'entamer véritablement leur plan et d'amorcer la première phase.

Pour l'occasion, le groupe, ayant déjà réfléchi à la situation et tout prévu, avait convenu de se séparer en deux groupes distincts.

D'un côté, Ron et Blaise qui resteront avec leurs meilleurs amis toute la journée afin d'éviter l'apparition de soupçons chez les deux empotés, qui risquerait de compromettre le plan. Les deux adolescents auront la tâche de, non seulement cachés leurs sentiments et appréhensions, mais également de les distraire, agissant donc comme d'habitude tout en les surveillant discrètement. Rôles pas des plus évidents donc pour les deux courageux jeunes hommes puisque ceux-ci seront placés en première ligne avec leurs cibles.

C'est ainsi qu'ils devront manœuvrer habilement leurs deux têtes de mules de copains pour les conduire au lieu désigné au bon moment, grâce à un signal envoyé par leur complice.

De l'autre côté, Hermione et Théodore qui, auront fait croire au préalable qu'ils préféraient rester à la bibliothèque pour étudier, et agiront de leur côté et individuellement. La griffon étant un véritable rat de bibliothèque, et le serpy, intello et calme étoufferont dans l'œuf tous questionnements susceptibles d'apparaitre.

Tout d'abord, Hermione aura la charge de "gardienne". C'est-à-dire que se sera elle qui surveillera l'arrivée des différents acteurs dans le lieu choisit. Elle aura revêtu pour l'occasion un déguisement la rendant méconnaissable, et calculera le timing entre l'entrée en scène de ses amis en envoyant un signal à Ron et Blaise. Un petit tatouage temporaire qui chauffera au moment opportun.

Et notamment, pour que chaque entrée paraisse suffisamment naturelle, non seulement pour les deux bras cassés, mais également pour tous les autres spectateurs présents, qui pourrait éventuellement s'apercevoir de quelque chose et ruiner ces semaines de préparations. Enfin, elle devra éloigner les parasites qui pourraient contrecarrer leur plan parfait par un petit sort de répulsion et, amener le petit groupe à s'assoir aux endroits stratégiques qu'elle aura repéré et rendu disponible, c'est à dire, les serpy ayant une vue plongeante sur le table des griffons.

Enfin, le dernier membre et non pas le moindre, puisque c'est lui qui aura le plus grand rôle et part d'action, étant directement sous les feux de la rampe, Théodore, qui, sous polynectar prendra l'apparence d'un jeune don juan, et surtout qui aura la lourde tâche de draguer Harry, sans mourir de la main de son prince à coup d'Impardonnables, qui sera lui-même surveillé méticuleusement par Blaise.

Ouf ! Vous avez tout suivi ?

En effet, comme vous le voyez, tout ce petit monde avait un petit rôle à tenir avec une distribution sur mesure...

En bref, un plan digne de mission impossible, mais qui vous fait probablement penser plutôt aux feux de l'amour, n'est-ce pas ?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

D'ailleurs, une semaine avant la sortie, les quatre "traitres" tinrent une petite réunion afin de peaufiner les derniers préparatifs.

- Tu sais Blaise que Draco me fera la peau s'il apprend un jour que j'ai dragué Potter, même si ce n'est pas vrai, commença Théo à son ami vert et argent l'air inquiet.

- Bah, tu t'inquiètes trop Théo ! Fit Ron, assit non loin de là.

- Ron a raison. Draco est ton ami, tu passeras probablement un sale quart d'heure mais il ne te tuera pas. Enfin, je crois, rajouta Hermione.

- Tu ne dirais pas ca si t'étais à ma place. Surtout le connaissant, lui répondit Théo en se tournant vers elle.

- On dirait qu'il te fout vraiment les jetons, dit alors Ron un peu ébahi par la réaction du serpentard.

- … Théo se contenta de le regarder essayant de lui faire comprendre par le regard tout le sérieux qu'il portait à ses propos.

- Théo a raison, après tout Draco n'est pas à serpentard pour rien, comme nous d'ailleurs, continua à son tour Blaise. Laissant les rouge et or prendre pleinement conscience de la menace sous jacente et du caractère de leurs nouveaux amis.

- C'est pourquoi on va tout faire pour qu'il l'ignore encore longtemps, rajouta après quelques secondes de silence théâtral Blaise sur un ton plus léger.

- Mouais... Fit pour le coup un Théo pas vraiment convaincu, encore un peu effrayé à l'idée de faire face au sadisme serpentesque du blond.

- Théo, rappela Hermione ramenant l'attention tout d'un coup sur elle. Pour en revenir au plan, j'ai apporté une petite amélioration à la potion. Ainsi, au lieu de durer une heure tu auras droit à deux heures devant toi, et tu auras tout le loisir de rendre jaloux Draco et de le faire agir sans prendre le risque de tout arrêter au milieu, partir précipitamment et tout faire foirer.

- Ok. J'espère juste qu'avec tout ca j'en sortirais vivant de toutes ces conneries ! Quant à Harry et Draco, ils auront intérêt à me rendre la pareille. Souffla Théo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enfin la sortie tant attendue arriva et le jour J tous se tenaient prêts y compris nos deux amoureux transis qui ne rêvaient que d'une chose… croiser l'élu de leur cœur et peut être oser entamer une approche.

Comme prévu, dans chacun des groupes Hermione et Théo s'éclipsèrent, trouvant l'excuse toute trouvée, pour travailler à la bibliothèque alors que Ron accompagné de Harry, et Blaise accompagné de Draco se rendaient à Pré-au-Lard.

Pour la réussite de leur plan, tout avait été parfaitement calculé.

Aussi, après deux heures à flâner devant les boutiques, Harry et Ron déboulèrent tranquillement aux _Trois balais, _ou une Hermione, préalablement déguisée, les attendait depuis moins d'une quinzaine de minutes, accoudée près de l'entrée, ou elle avait une vue imprenable sur la taverne, et grâce à une nouvelle invention des jumeaux, elle pouvait également avoir vue sur la rue.

Les deux garçons, après avoir commandé bière-au-beurre, s'installèrent donc à une table, et se mirent à parler de leur promenade.

Exactement une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le temps que tout paraisse naturel et non précipité, ce qui aurait eut l'air louche, un Théodore sous polynectar fit à son tour son entrée.

Il alla s'installer au bar, commandant également une bière-au-beurre, pour se donner suffisamment de courage dirons-nous, zieuta rapidement la salle et Hermione discrètement qui hocha la tête, pour finalement se lever et s'approcher de la table des griffons, commençant à jouer son rôle de séducteur, en prenant une démarche assurée et un air conquérant. La phase un commençait : la prise de contact avec la victime n°1.

- Salut je m'appelle Sam, je peux me joindre à vous ?

- Ben… c'est que…, commença Harry

- Bien sur, fit Ron tout guilleret coupant le brun.

- … bien sur, reprit Harry en murmurant

- Salut je m'appelle Ron et voici Harry.

- Enchanté, répondit Théo en fixant le brun.

- Alors, toi aussi t'es venu acheter quelques trucs à Pré-au-Lard ? Demanda le roux au nouvel arrivant tout en réprimant un gloussement voyant l'air gêné de Harry.

- Ouais, répondit "Sam" fixant toujours Harry. Mais il semblerait que mes amis m'aient lâché.

- Ah. C'est con. Mais tu peux rester avec nous si tu veux.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas ?

- A vrai dire …, commença à répondre Harry.

- Non ! Pas du tout, voyons ! Coupa Ron, ignorant le regard noir de son ami.

_« Ron mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »_

Harry commençait à gigoter mal à l'aise face au regard fixe du jeune homme assit devant lui, ne cessant de se demander pourquoi Ron l'avait accepté à leur table. Comment son ami pouvait ne pas voir les regards lourds que ce "Sam" lui lancé ?

Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer.

Et il allait se faire bouffer tout cru si ca continuait !

Le seul espoir qui lui restait était que Ron ne le laisse pas seul avec lui !

A peu près vingt minutes après cette entrée en matière de Théo aux _Trois balais_, les deux derniers Serpentards firent enfin leur apparition. La phase deux venait d'être enclenchée : victime n°2 prêt à mordre à l'hameçon.

Après avoir fait un signe discret à Blaise pour lui indiquer leur table, Hermione reprit son rôle de "gardienne".

Les deux Serpentards eux, s'installèrent tranquillement à leur table, lançant de temps à autres quelques regards dédaigneux autour d'eux pour faire fuir certaines groupies, quand tout d'un coup Draco se figea. En effet, à seulement quelques mètres de lui se trouvait son griffon préféré. Cependant, la surprise laissa place à la colère lorsqu'il vit que les deux griffondor étaient accompagné d'un autre jeune homme, inconnu. Et pour en rajouter une couche, il était assis pile en face d'eux, lui laissant tout le loisir d'espionner la scène. Draco plissa les yeux, sentant la rage montée au fur et à mesure, voyant le jeu de séduction minable, d'après lui, du nouveau venu envers son brun.

- Blaise, appela le blond avec une voix basse et menaçante.

- Ouais ?

- Tu connais le mec assit à la table de Potter et Weasley ?

- Non, jamais vu, répondit-il après un court silence. Pourquoi? Fit innocemment Blaise.

- Pour rien.

- … Il a du venir rendre visite à sa famille ou faire les magasins. Il ne semble pas être de Poudlard. Reprit un petit moment plus tard son ami.

- Mm. Draco restait pensif, une aura noire se dégageant de lui, et ne cessait de vouloir transpercé "l'intrus" de son regard menaçant.

Blaise qui regardait son ami, sourit intérieurement, la jalousie légendaire des Malfoy était toujours là, bien présente et complètement en marche. Mais maintenant, et pour être honnête il était davantage inquiet pour son ami. Théo qui risquait en effet sa vie, aussi il se mit à surveiller plus sérieusement le blond.

A la table des griffons, l'ambiance était plus détendue même si un certain brun dépérissait intérieurement de voir le prince des serpents assit tranquillement à sa table, n'esquissant aucun geste envers lui. Oh certes, il avait l'impression de temps à autre d'apercevoir une lueur colérique dans le regard gris, mais à cette distance, il pouvait très bien se tromper. Et au vu de sa chance légendaire, il préférait ne pas se faire d'illusion.

Théo durant tout ce temps, toujours sous polynectar, continuait à donner le change, zieutant de temps en temps lui aussi dans la direction des serpents, mais pour une toute autre raison.

Il avait un jeu d'acteur tout à fait étonnant, pas étonnant se disait Ron qu'il soit à serpentard, puisque lui-même aurait eut du mal à draguer étant la cible d'un tel regard tueur.

Au bout d'une longue demi-heure, ou Harry l'avait passé à écouter à moitié Sam dans ses aventures, le brun, lassé, tenta tout de même quelque chose, voulant voir si Malfoy allait réagir. Il voulait voir cette jalousie maladive si célèbre du blond, qui avait fait une partie de sa notoriété, et surtout voir s'il était la cible de celle-ci. C'est pourquoi, il laissa trainer – innocemment bien entendu – l'une de ses mains sur la table, qui se fit aussitôt assaillir par une des mains de "Sam".

Blaise qui regardait toujours son ami de biais, aperçut aussitôt le léger mouvement de poignet de celui-ci et l'arrêta avant de déraper et provoquer un quelconque incident.

- Pas ici Draco, on pourrait avoir des problèmes !

- Blaise. Lâche-moi immédiatement si tu ne veux pas te prendre un impardonnable toi aussi !

- Draco, je ne rigole pas. Arrête ca tout de suite ! Tu ne voudrais pas que cet incident, que tu as failli causer d'ailleurs, ne parvienne aux oreilles du professeur Rogue, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Alors ?

- … Ce n'est que partie remise.

- Je sais.

- Hn, capitula-t-il enfin à contre cœur, rangeant de nouveau sa baguette.

_« Pfffou ! Théo a eut chaud ! Mais il serait bon toutefois pour sa santé mentale que je ne lui en touche pas un mot.» _

Le serpentard leva alors les yeux de soulagement et regarda en direction d'Hermione, qui, ayant vu la scène, restait totalement estomaquée, et tétanisée sur sa chaise, ne s'imaginant pas probablement réellement l'étendue de la possessivité malfoyenne. Elle regarda alors Blaise dans les yeux cherchant cette confirmation de ce qu'elle savait déjà, et voyant le léger hochement de tête, souffla de soulagement, déjà impatiente finalement à demain, pour la dernière ligne droite.

Cependant, ce petit incident passa totalement inaperçu à la table des griffons, laissant de nouveau Harry ruminait de sombres pensées sur son serpent.

Les conversations continuèrent bon train pendant un long moment encore ou le brun tenta d'autres essais qui se soldaient tous pas des échecs cuisants pour lui. Cependant, s'il avait réellement fait attention, il aurait probablement sentit la tension magique et l'aura noire qui entourait la tablée des vert et argent, sa tendre et douce moitié bouillonnant littéralement de rage sur sa chaise. Le golden boy avait peut être assimilé cette partie du blond qu'était son incroyable jalousie mais semblait avoir oublié ici son légendaire self-control.

Malheureusement l'heure butoir pour la fin de potion approchait à grand pas. Aussi lorsque Théo sentit que le moment fatidique arriva à terme, il fit un somptueux au revoir au brun et au roux, en profitant une dernière fois pour même faire un baisemain avant de sortir, courant se réfugier immédiatement sous la cape d'invisibilité du Survivant, que les deux griffons lui avait prêté, connaissant parfaitement son prince. Et, en effet, quelques secondes plus tard après cette sortie théâtrale, il vit sortir à leur tour Draco et Blaise, qui l'avaient suivi.

- Et merde ! Il a déjà disparu.

- Bah, c'est pas grave Draco.

- T'as raison, s'il revient cette fois-ci je lui ferais sa fête, qu'il y ait du monde ou pas !

- … Mouais. En attendant on ferait mieux de rentrer, il commence à faire frisquet, et Théo doit nous attendre.

- Ok.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry descendit dans la salle commune des rouge et or, ses amis virent immédiatement ses traits tirés et son regard vague et perdu. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent rapidement ayant la même pensée « son petit cerveau devait tourner à plein régime ».

Aussi après s'être rapidement concertés et envoyés un petit message à leurs complices, ils revinrent se planter devant le brun, l'air déterminé. La dernière phase allait s'enclencher.

- Harry, appela Hermione. Ca va ?

- Mm, répondit le brun l'air absent.

- Harry !

- Mm… Quoi ?

- Je te demandais si tu allais bien ?

- Oui oui, répondit-il sans conviction, faisant se regarder ses amis d'un air entendu.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête dans ce cas ?

- Mmm ? Pour rien 'mione, pour rien.

- Tu devrais aller au parc, sortir, prendre l'air. Ca te fait toujours du bien, glissa innocemment la jeune fille.

- Ouais vieux, renchérit Ron. D'ailleurs, tu seras tranquille aujourd'hui, tout le monde va plutôt rester dans les dortoirs et les salles communes voir les derniers achats qu'ils ont fait hier.

- Ouais, vous avez sans doute raison. Je vais aller faire un tour, fit le brun après un court silence.

Il se leva et partit, trainant légèrement le pas, laissant ses deux amis derrière, un immense sourire aux lèvres. La troisième et ultime phase accomplie pour eux, ils sortirent à leur tour et se dirigèrent vers l'aile des vert et argent.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pendant ce temps, dans les couloirs qui le menaient vers l'antre des Serpentards, un Draco très tendu, ayant lui aussi passé une mauvaise nuit, se rapprochait d'un pas rapide de Blaise et Théodore. Il fallait dire qu'il était encore remonté par la vision d'hier d'Harry et de l'autre larve les mains liées.

- Draco, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air énervé ? Demanda Théo d'un air étonné.

- C'est rien, répondit le blond d'un ton sec, voulant couper court au futur petit interrogatoire de ses amis.

- En tout cas, à cause de ces griffy bruyants je n'ai pas pu faire mon devoir de potion, lança innocemment Blaise.

- Ce qui me fait penser que j'ai vu Potter qui se dirigeait vers le parc, fit Théo, en prenant la suite.

- …

- Il n'a pas l'air d'être dans son assiette le petit pote Potter en ce moment. Peut être qu'une personne lui donne du souci, continua Blaise sachant qu'il allait faire mouche avec cette remarque.

Draco s'élança aussitôt à son tour, manquant le sourire de ses deux amis et l'apparition de deux nouvelles silhouettes. Cela en devenait presque trop facile.

- Il a bien mordu, fit Ron en souriant.

- Bien sur, s'exclama alors Blaise. Tu en doutais ?

- Pas vraiment, reprit le roux continuant de sourire.

- C'est remarquable, commença à son tour Hermione.

- … et très amusant, continua Théo.

- Je crois que je commence à aimer de plus en plus les petites ruses serpentesques, reprit Hermione après un petit moment de silence.

- T'es pas la seule, rajouta Ron, qui imaginait déjà un nouveau tour à faire pour Malfoy.

- Maintenant c'est à eux de jouer, conclut Théo. En attendant je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Puis il se tourna vers la griffondor, tu veux venir ?

- Bien sur, répondit une Hermione rosissante.

Ils s'éloignèrent, sous le regard goguenard de leurs amis.

- Je crois que Malfoy et Harry ne seront pas les seuls cette année à briser la règle de non fraternisation entre griffondor et serpentard, fit Ron sur un ton rieur.

- La Bibliothèque, et notre petit complot, a du les rapprocher.

- Ouais. Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas.

Après quelques secondes de silence, ou Ron regardait toujours le couloir ou les avait laissé leurs amis, Blaise lui, ne le quittait pas du regard, pour une fois hésitant à se lancer.

Bah, Draco et Théo l'avait déjà fait, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

C'est qu'il pouvait être déstabilisant le petit rouquin.

Finalement, décidant qu'en bon serpentard ayant déjà crée des liens avec les griffons il n'avait plus rien à perdre, et plutôt « tout à gagner » comme dirait par ailleurs ses chers collègues rouge et or, aussi il se jeta à l'eau.

- On dirait que ca ne te pose plus de problèmes de voir nos amis se rapprocher.

- Bah, avec Harry j'avais déjà du me faire à l'idée de côtoyer Malfoy, alors… Théo à côté, sans vouloir vous vexer, c'est pas lui qui va me faire peur, expliqua-t-il en rigolant. Sans oublier qu'on a tous comploté contre, ou plutôt pour, nos deux champions.

- C'est vrai.

- En fait, pour être honnête, la guerre m'a montré que je pouvais arriver à faire confiance à certains Serpentards, et maintenant, disons… que je sais que ces deux là doivent profondément tenir à Hermione et Harry. C'est le plus important.

- Je vois que tu as bien réfléchi à la question, et bien muri aussi, fit Blaise agréablement surpris par cette réponse inespérée.

- Merci. Bon, et toi finalement, tu n'as personne en vue ? Demanda Ron tout à coup en se retournant vers le serpentard.

- Bien sur que si ! Mais j'attendais que la personne en question soit un peu plus réceptive et ouverte d'esprit.

- Ah ? Et c'est qui ?

- Celle qui se trouve en face de moi !

Ron se tétanisa immédiatement sur place, ses yeux s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure, sous l'effet de la surprise. Il n'y avait décidément que les Serpentards pour sortir une phrase pareille aussi simplement comme si la conversation traitait de la pluie ou du beau temps. Il resta un moment sans expression, le regardant encore quelques secondes, le temps que son cerveau lui fasse passer l'information.

Oui, c'était bien un serpy !

Oui, c'était bien Blaise Zabini qui venait de lui faire une petite déclaration !

Le temps de revenir au présent, le serpentard en question avait tourné les talons commençant déjà à s'éloigner de lui. Bah, pourquoi pas ? Peut être qu'il était grand temps après tout qu'il se penche lui aussi sur sa propre compréhension des Serpentards, enfin d'un Serpentard en particulier, et se consacrer pleinement à ce nouveau lien. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il se disait en ne quittant pas du regard la silhouette qui s'éloignait tranquillement.

Il commença alors à suivre à son tour Blaise et sourit, en pensant que la vie pouvait parfois se montrait douce et tendrement ironique.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dans le parc, Harry se promenait sans regarder vraiment ce qui l'entourait.

Il ne cessait de repenser à la scène d'hier aux _Trois Balais_. Ca avait vraiment été utopique de croire que Malfoy aurait pu s'intéressé à lui. Après tout, depuis le début, il avait été vu comme le Survivant puis comme le pote Potter-qu'on-fait-chier-tant-qu'on-peut aussi appelé Némésis. Il fallait se faire une raison, il ne serait jamais plus qu'un ami pour le blondinet. S'il avait réellement ressenti quelque chose pour lui, Draco aurait du réagir au quart de tour. Il serait venu à leur table revendiquant le brun et aurait balancé tous les sorts qui lui venaient à l'esprit au visage de Sam. Après tout, il était de notoriété que la jalousie maladive de Malfoy atteignait des records face à ce qui lui appartenait. Et pour une fois, Harry se serait bien laissé aller à penser qu'il appartenait à une personne. Etre soutenu par un autre que ses amis. Pfff… Enfin, penser que Draco restera son ami, lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur même s'il avait espéré plus. Finalement, être le Survivant ne lui conférait pas tout ce qu'il voulait ! Quelle conner…

- Potter, appela une voix "étonnée".

Harry sursauta avant de se retourner à vive allure, coupant court par la même à ses déprimantes pensées.

Cette voix, une seule personne la possédait. Aussi légèrement prit de court, ne s'attendant pas à le revoir si vite et il commença à se sentir fébrile.

- Dra… Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Comme toi, à priori, je me promène.

- Mmmm.

- …

- …

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Profites-en il n'y a aucunes groupies à l'horizon, fit le serpentard d'une voix glaciale, encore remonté pour la scène de flirt d'hier.

- Va chier !

- Pooootteeerrrrr !

- Bravo Malfoy tu connais mon nom, essaye le prénom maintenant !

- Harry, je te préviens ma patience à des limites.

- Tsss ! Qu'est-ce tu fous là d'abord ?

- Je commence à me le demander, marmonna le blond.

- Ah ! Ca y est, je sais ! Tu es surement là pour me dire une fois de plus que le pouvoir du survivant à encore frappé.

- … ? Comment ca… ?

- Ne fait pas l'ignorant, je t'ai vu hier aux _Trois Balais_ avec Zabini.

- Et alors ? Je n'ai plus le droit de sortir ? Ou alors d'être au même endroit que ta chère personne ?

- Tsss ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'es pas venu jusqu'ici pour ne pas me parler de Sam !

- Sam ?

- Le mec qui était assit à notre table, Ron et moi.

- Hn. Tu veux sans doute parler de l'homme dont les gouts vestimentaires laissaient à désirer ? Fit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on s'en tamponne le coquillard de ce qu'il portait ou non ?

- Soit. Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

- Pourqu... Bordel Draco je viens de te le dire ! Tu m'écoutes ou pas !

- ... Et après pourquoi est-ce que moi je voudrais te parler de cette larve ?

- … Hein ?

- Tu crois peut être ca m'amuse de voir que tout le monde te drague !

- Eh ! J'y suis pour rien, ok ? Je croyais que tu l'avais compris pourtant. Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer de leur faire gagner des neurones et de leur faire perdre leurs illusions d'ailleurs, finit-il en marmonnant.

- Le Survivant, hein ?

- ...

- Dans ce cas, si tu en a aussi marre, je connais une solution qui va nous ravir tous les deux, et le prochain, que je croise et qui te drague, aura de sacrées surprises ! Déclara-t-il avec un sourire que Harry qualifia de sadique.

- … Hein ? Demanda cependant le brun ayant peur de comprendre.

Draco n'attendit pas plus, tant pis s'il se prenait un sort pour ce qu'il allait faire mais... il ne pouvait plus tenir.

Il attira le griffondor dans ses bras pour aussitôt lui ravir les lèvres. Puis il se recula un peu pour le contempler avant de s'expliquer.

- Harry... T'es un crétin.

- Quoi !

- D'accord, alors disons que tu es un adorable crétin. A croire apparemment que c'est vrai que lorsqu'une personne en aime une autre, celle-ci ne voit rien.

- … Heiinnn ? Ne pu que répondre le griffon d'une voix tremblante, totalement bloqué.

- Harry Potter…, commença Draco avant de souffler le reste à l'oreille les trois mots les plus magiques de la Terre avant de se redresser et continuer, … et si quelqu'un d'autre te drague comme l'a fait hier ce véracrasse, je m'en occuperais personnellement. Je ne le louperais pas cette fois-ci !

Ouah ! Bon, c'était officiel, Harry avait finalement un peu de chance malgré cette vie poisseuse. Cela relevait d'ailleurs du miracle ! Monsieur-je-prends-tout-le-monde-de-haut craquait pour lui ! _« Alors il n'avait pas rêvé hier tout compte fait »_ se pensa-t-il soudain en écarquillant les yeux, tout content pour le coup. Draco Malfoy avait bel et bien était jaloux ! Il était à lui. Enfin.

Il en était là, perdu dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il se sentit tiré par le bras.

**LEMON**

Draco traversait les couloirs à vive allure, voulant conduire Harry au plus vite dans ses appartements. Sa main fermement ancrée dans celle du brun, qui de son côté se laissait faire de bon cœur encore sous le coup de la surprise.

Dès qu'ils franchirent le seuil de la porte d'entrée et que le tableau fut à nouveau refermer, Draco se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres du griffon. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait. Il commença à l'effeuiller lentement tout en le menant au lit enlevant d'un coup pull et t-shirt, qui avait toujours été – de son avis – beaucoup trop encombrant, pour s'attaquer directement aux pointes de chair durcies.

Harry se sentait doucement partir dans un autre monde rempli uniquement d'une tête blonde aux yeux argents. Le brun commença à gémir et laisser ses mains se promener également sur le serpentard

Tout d'un coup, il se sentit projeter en arrière et atterrit sur le lit avant que le corps du blond ne le recouvre et que sa bouche se fasse passablement violée par une langue impétueuse. Tout en l'embrassant, Draco glissa de nouveau ses mains sur le corps alangui, caressant presqu'avec dévotion cette peau douce et hâlée qu'il avait mainte et mainte fois appelé de ses vœux. Il passa sur les flancs, faisant se cambrer légèrement le brun avant de descendre pour arriver à son but le pantalon.

Il le déboutonna, faisant glisser la braguette lentement, sadiquement, se gorgeant des plaintes de frustration du griffon, avant de se décider à enlever le pantalon devenu bien trop encombrant et que Harry ne l'aide avec ses jambes. Draco glissa ensuite une main aventureuse dans le boxer pour saisir l'objet de ses fantasmes, amenant par là un feulement rauque à Harry, qui avait jeté sa tête en arrière d'un coup.

Harry, devant le déluge de sensations que produisait cette merveilleuse main, sentait sa patience s'effilocher. Il sentait sa température corporelle augmenter. Un fleuve de lave coulait littéralement dans ses veines. Il avait une respiration courte et sifflante, le visage rougi de trop de plaisir. Cette main large, chaude et expérimentée, qui entourait son membre et appliquait un va-et-vient entêtant et hypnotique le tuait quasiment à chaque mouvement.

Oh oui ! Les caresses de Draco étaient un pur délice.

C'est pourquoi, malgré sa faible expérience et le flot de sensations nouvelles qu'il éprouvait, fébrile et légèrement tremblotant qu'il était, il le déshabilla à son tour à une vitesse spectaculaire. La passion, le désir et le plaisir étaient bien trop forts.

Et puis, après tout, il n'avait rien à craindre, il était avec Draco.

Le serpentard finit de se déshabiller lui-même, arrachant presque ses vêtements afin de revenir s'occuper au plus vite de son petit griffon. Qui pendant ce temps, ne cessait le regarder le regard lourd d'envie et d'anticipation.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de gémir à cette vue. Son magnifique brun alangui sur son lit, la respiration courte, les jambes légèrement écartées, portant uniquement son boxer, qui à présent ne cachait plus grand-chose de son excitation, faisant tendre le tissu et mentalement saliver Draco face à cette partie couverte qui était des plus alléchantes.

Il se jeta de nouveau sur les lèvres tentatrices, laissant ses mains de part et d'autre du corps de Harry, ne voulant pas peser de tout son poids sur lui, et commença à descendre lentement, parsemant la peau de milliers de baisers. Regardant avec plaisir celle-ci réagir à chacun de ses passages. Le cou, ou il s'arrêta brièvement afin de respirer pleinement, pour une fois, cette odeur unique musquée typique du brun, avant de continuer. La clavicule, le torse, le ventre, le nombril avec lequel il joua quelques secondes, pour enfin arriver à ce qui l'appelait depuis le début.

Il se plaça à genoux, recroquevillé, entièrement focalisé sur le corps sous le sien, et à l'aide de ses deux mains, fit descendre le dernier rempart qui lui cachait son paradis. Draco retint alors un hoquet de plaisir, agréablement surpris, lorsqu'enfin Harry apparu à sa vue dans le plus simple appareil. Il était parfait. Sa nudité témoignait encore plus clairement de sa perfection. Et dire que cet apollon était à lui. Il avait réellement bien fait d'attendre le brun, se disait-il en observant le membre gonflé et imposant devant lui, se léchant inconsciemment les lèvres d'un air gourmand, et amenant un frissonnement de plaisir et d'anticipation à un Harry satisfait de sa réaction qui le regardait avec avidité et plaisir.

- Harry… je ne suis pas sûr… que tu sortes un jour… de ce lit, haleta-t-il avant de descendre et d'engloutir le membre en érection d'un coup.

Sous cette nouvelle déferlante renversante, Harry hurla de toutes ses forces, si bien que Draco cru qu'il allait se casser la voix. C'était divin. Tout ce qu'il sentait été cette bouche humide et accueillante qui l'enserrait et l'aspirait avec force.

Draco faisait glisser sa langue le long du pénis, s'amusant à redessiner la grosse veine. Harry n'en était pas conscient mais il avait commencé à sortir tout un tas d'obscénités face à ce traitement. Le serpentard continua sa torture en s'attaquant cette fois-ci au gland rouge et suintant qu'il s'amusa à titiller et mordiller, avant d'y faire glisser sa langue. Passant et repassant dans la fente, s'abreuvant du pré-sperme qui en ressortait.

Et profita de ce moment de déconnection pour préparer rapidement le griffon.

Lorsqu'il jugea le brun suffisamment préparé et prêt à le recevoir, il stoppa sa fellation et se mit en place, avant de rentrer doucement, et précautionneusement. Ne voulant pas davantage blesser son griffon. Harry haletait et sifflait légèrement d'inconfort et de douleur pendant que Draco lui soufflait pour tenter de se reprendre face au déluge de plaisir. Il murmura rapidement quelques paroles relaxantes au brun avant de se reconcentrer sur son propre problème.

La cavité chaude et étroite de Harry entourée son membre de la plus merveilleuse des façons. C'était comme s'il était enfin à la place, après des mois et des années d'errance. Le blond sentait son membre se gonflait et se gorgeait de sang rien qu'en avançant. Une immense explosion de plaisir se déchainait en lui, pour la première fois, qui faisait que tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant été de se déhancher et se libérer de ce plaisir trop contenu. Une libération.

Lorsqu'il vit le brun lever les bras et resserrer la poigne autour de ses épaules, il se mit en marche. Il commença par débuter par de lent mais puissant coup de butoir, essayant à chaque passage de trouver le bon angle et taper enfin la glande magique, qui retirerait à coup sûr les dernières enclaves de contrôle et gêne pour laisser place à la folie, au laisser aller, entièrement et totalement.

Lorsque Draco toucha enfin la prostate tant convoitée, Harry se cambra soudainement fortement poussant un hurlement ressemblant fortement à un cri d'agonie. Le blond s'appliqua dès lors à la retoucher encore et encore, se gorgeant des râles rauques qui ne faisaient qu'attiser son envie. Harry était littéralement ivre de plaisir, complètement soulé par la passion qui s'échappait de Draco.

Se laissant guider par son besoin et son besoin primaire, il augmenta le rythme et la force de ses coups de butoir, uniquement focalisé sur la gaine étroite et chaude qui entourait son membre. Les cris et gémissements qui s'échappaient de leurs bouches couvraient les bruits de leur peau qui s'entrechoquaient violemment.

Les deux jeunes hommes se libérèrent, peu de temps après, dans un râle rauque, quasiment simultanément. Puis Draco s'écroula sur Harry.

Une même pensée tournait dans leur esprit embué de trop de plaisir à ce moment même « enfin ! ».

Alors qu'ils tentaient tous deux de reprendre son souffle, un Harry amorphe, haletant et complètement satisfait se fit la réflexion que, finalement, la réalité était beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup mieux que tous ses rêves les plus fous.

Bien des heures plus tard, après avoir rassasié leur corps de ce désir et ce besoin qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, ils s'étendirent nus dans le lit, tous les deux enlacés, uniquement drapés du fin drap de soie vert – extrêmement cher – du serpentard.

Dans la pièce obscure ou régnait une atmosphère moite de sexe, un silence agréable s'était instauré depuis quelques minutes. Que rompit cependant Draco, sa bonne humeur toute retrouvée et une forte… très forte envie de jouer. De nouveau.

- Tu sais Potty, t'étais pas mal aussi en fille…

- QUOI !

- Mais il n'y a pas à dire, je te préfère en homme, fit-il en lui reprenant la bouche, coupant court à toute réplique et le faisant taire une bonne fois pour toute. Après tout, maintenant qu'il avait son griffon, il pouvait en profiter.

Et ce, autant qu'il le voulait.

Ce qu'il était en ce moment même en train de lui remontrer. Et encore plus tard. Et encore plus tard. Et encore… encore plus tard…

Harry Potter appartenait officiellement à Draco Malfoy, et foi d'un Malfoy, toute la communauté sorcière serait très bientôt au courant.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis vraiment désolée. Vous avez du croire avec le temps que je faisais une fixation sur le parc de Poudlard ^^ Même pas vrai, je préfère les dortoirs -_^. <strong>

**En tout cas merci d'avoir eut le courage de suivre cette histoire dans son intégralité. D'ailleurs comme vous avez pu voir le ton était légèrement différent par rapport au premier chapitre. Enfin, j'arrête là. ^^**

**Sinon je vous dis à bientôt et pour les reviews n'hésiter pas c'est juste dessous. A+**


End file.
